


Gabriel x Rowena

by Supernaturally_Obsessed



Series: Supernatural Ships [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Obsessed/pseuds/Supernaturally_Obsessed
Summary: Rowena catches Gabriel's attention when she walks into a bar.  This part is in Gabriel's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I was sitting at the bar when I notice a lithe redhead enter the establishment. I've been in here an hour and I haven't seen a woman who is as well dressed as she is. Hey, she says as she walks over to sit by me, Is this seat taken? she asked. Yeah, I say, by you. She smiles at my smartass comment and sits down. A scotch for the lady I tell the bartender. She holds out her hand for me to shake and tells me her name is Rowena. Nice, I say and my name is Gabriel I tell her and we shake hands. The bartender brings over her scotch and sets it down, anything else for you folks he asked. No, I replied we’re good. We talked and drank for a while and I suggested that we go and dance. Sure Rowena said, I'd love to. Suddenly a slow song comes on and I offer her my hand. Such a gentleman she comments. Not always but I like to try. I smirk as she takes my hand and leads me over to the dance floor. I place one of my hands on her hip and I take her hand with the other as she puts one of her hands on my shoulder. We waltz around for a bit and then she says she has to go. As we walk out the door I make my move. I look down as if asking permission. She nods her head and tilts her head up slightly as she smirks. I slowly lean my head down and kiss her. To my surprise, she actually kissed me back and when we pulled away she gave me her number and then got into her cab and told me to call her before it pulled away.


	2. Gabriel x Rowena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel called Rowena a few days after they met and asks her out. Warning: Cliff Hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter let me know. I value your guys' opinions. If you have a request comment it and I will be sure that I consider it

*a few days later*  
I can't stop thinking about the woman I saw at the bar. I suddenly remember that before her cab took off she gave me her number and told me to call her. I go to the hamper and dig out the pants I wore that night and I pull the piece of paper out of the pocket. After checking to make sure its the right paper I go to the kitchen and pick up my phone and dial her number. It rings a couple of times and suddenly I hear her voice on the other side. Hello, Who is this? She asked. Its Gabriel I reply. Oh hello, its good to talk to you again she says. It's good to talk to you too. Hey, I was wondering are you free this week? Yeah, she replies. I was wondering would you like to go out this week? Sounds like a plan, she says. Ok, ill pick you up at Eight I tell her and then I hang up and go to get ready for my date. I go into my closet and pull out my navy blue suit, and white dress shirt, and I grab my red tie and put it on and then I dig around for my black dress shoes not needing them till now it takes me a moment to find them. When I find the shoes I put them on and grab my keys wanting to stop by the flower shop first. As I'm driving to the flower shop I spot a box of kittens and I pull over and I pull out a cute black one and put it in the car and then when I get to the flower shop I buy her a bouquet of orchids. After I pay for the flowers I get back in my car and I head to Rowena's house and when I get there I walk nervously up to the front door and I knock. When she opens the door I smile and hold out the flowers. here these are for you I say. Why thank you, she said softly. They're beautiful. So are you I reply. T-thank you, she says flustered. Give me a moment she says and then she goes inside and when she comes back out her outfit steals my breath away. She's wearing a floor-length emerald green dress with matching flats and a light blue handbag. Woah, I whispered. You...you're...amazing. She blushes and walks outside and closes the door and locks it. Ready? Yeah, I'm ready she tells me. The kitten pokes its head out the window and meows. She gasped in surprise. Is..is that a kitten? she asked me. Yeah, I said, Shes yours if you want her. Oh, Thank you so much, Gabriel, she said. You are very welcome. So do you want to go out for dinner or stay in? I asked her. Let's stay in and watch a movie ill make some dinner, she says. Ok, I'll grab the kitten and bring her inside I say as she unlocks the door and goes back inside the house. I walk to my car and gently scoop up the kitten and I close the door and lock the car. As I'm making my way up the path holding the kitten I see her open the door. I walk up to the door quickly and set the black kitten inside where it proceeds to sniff around curiously. Nice place. Why thank you, she says. I smile in response and I sit on the couch as I wait for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking so long to get chapter 3 out I have a lot of stress at home and with school but I promise it will be out eventually but im starting something new.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please let me know what you thought and if you have a request for part 2 of this series that I'm writing.


End file.
